wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Honor (Fear)
— honor • 25 years • he/they — PAGE INFO - [[:category:Content (FearStrikerKrysantheShimmer)|'CONTENT']] This character belongs to [[User:FearStrikerKrysantheShimmer|'Fear']]. Do not edit this page without my permission. If the heroes run and hide, who will stay and fight? Original coding by [[User:ZzzSleepyCreeper|'Sleepy']], this was modified with their permission. "Everyone cares about what they look like. Even mildly." Appearance — :At first glance, everything seems painfully ordinary. Honor is not a dragon who has height on his side. Thankfully though, he does have muscle on his side. However, this doesn't make him particularly intimidating in any way - in fact, he looks like a teddy bear with his neutral, blank expression and sometimes the chance of a smile shining through. :Honor is a clear mix between tribes, it just depends on when you catch him. Normally, when out and about, he displays typical and unremarkable features from a SandWing, a MudWing, and a SkyWing. Though, it's probably something to note about that he doesn't have wings. Even he doesn't seem to know what happened to them, but whenever they're brought up, you can almost guarantee being bopped on the face. Something else that's quite distinct to his appearance is the lack of fully-grown horns (most assume they were sawed off) and his relatively short sail that runs down his spine from the top of his head. His sail also seems to be oddly flexible, as it can flop to one side or another if enough pressure is put upon it. :His features typically are smooth, his head and build being rather boxy even with the soft features coming in. He has a long tail, though it lacks any kind of weapon at the end. With his everyday appearance, a varying amount of color shifts in and out, though it primarily consists of pale yellows to brown-yellows, red hues, and accents of white. His eyes are a deep ebony brown, nearly black. :When Honor is feeling extreme episodes of an emotion (sadness, anger, or another negative feeling may be the most telling) his physical appearance shifts. This is a quirk to having RainWing blood - it does not change only the color of his scales, but textures and temperature emission too. Regardless, one day, you could see him in his everyday appearance, but another day he could be someone entirely different. Only when he's heavily emotional can one actually figure out he's of a an allbrid's design. :Honor does not like wearing many accessories, and typically strays from them. However, he does wear one at all times - or as frequently as he can - and will refuse to give it up. This being, his silvery white cape. He uses this as a blanket (which inspired him to get it in the first place) as well as covering up his lack of wings. "I guess word got around that I'm a hero for fun, huh." Personality — :Surface level is all what most seem to see of Honor. Ever since he began his pursuit in becoming a hero, it was as if he lost the ability to feel. He speaks his mind, keeps the record straight, and thinks both short and long-term depending on the circumstances. Honor is constantly seen holding a pokerface, not particularly stone-faced as he doesn't seem to show... Anything. Nobody had gotten the chance to delve further into his persona, but one dragon has only seen beyond this facade. :Some of the things he says and does can come off as certain ways and intentions if asked by a crowd of people, but something most folks can agree upon is that his tangents and wandering thoughts can be downright comedic. He doesn't try to be funny, he doesn't even think that he has a sense of humor to let out. Maybe at some point he used to, but as of recent, he hasn't shown it much. :* despite being blank & neutral at all times his wandering thoughts are comedic :* straightforward at times, doesnt avoid questions much. :* doesnt like to pretend being "someone else" or being accused of it :* typically goes for the easier route, but is shown to muddle through if it gets rocky :* gets fidgety about certain topics (mostly topics of sexuality & gender because he doesnt understand it, as well as some germ discussions spit bubbles) :* top tier on the spot bullcrap spewer (such as Wise Insight) :* pretty weak liar though :* does still get anxiety attacks when running into certain people :* really enjoys shopping & coupons and stuff. enjoys standardized hunting too :* has a hard time becoming attached to people, prefers both being distant & having someone around, but has a hard time showing it :* honestly.... pretty depressed, but wont actually admit it. :** probably went to a therapist one (1) time and said it was stupid because he didnt wanna admit anything then never went back :* very active fight or flight; usually its "fight" but on the rare occasion its "flight" :* never cries but when he does you know Something Bad is bugging him :* really just wants to be a good person and doesnt want to feel obligated to do things or care about things and just wants to deal with things himself most times :* "So I'm wingless, what of it?" Skillset — :Natural (tribal) Abilities— :* strength :* altered fire (usually as hot as a skywing's; when appearance shifts, it shifts) :* mildly toxic bite (sand, rain, & night genes) :* can withstand the intensity of each biome (extreme temps) :* can hold breath for 2 hours rather than 1 (sea genes) :Developed Skills— :* fighting capabilities & expanding upon his strength (currently the strongest dragon of his time) :* able to swim, just doesnt prefer to :* speed/stamina (on-land) :* very high endurance/durability :Drawbacks— :* wingless :* sometimes he cant break out of the appearance his mood dictates :* can still get extremely hurt (and has) it's just not likely to happen :* is both an emotional mess and lacking due to training "Honestly I'm just like everyone else, I'm not fascinating or anything." History — : text begins here : then ends here "...They helped me figure out how to feel again." Relationships — :* [[Cloudeyes|'Cloudeyes']]— the first person (since his training & hero gig) to legitimately make him smile and laugh and all around feel emotional again. "Do NOT come at me with a spit bubble, I swear to Sphinx-" Trivia — :* Excellent chef. Picked up on a load of recipes from his travels and hero gig. :* Mildly religious, believes in the Deities but only practices when entirely alone. :** Pyrrhia has rumored that he's of divine lineage, but this is yet to be proven. :* This is one of my comfort characters, and is probably going to be mentioned when I'm desperately trying to wind down and hit reality again. :* Has not met Von or anyone, isn't immortal and only heard stories. :* This is one of my serious takes on an allbrid; mind you, any character I make is most likely going to become serious and tied into my lore somehow. "'''One' photo, that's it."'' Gallery — 2DA53E22-1568-4E68-A544-BA14156150C7.jpeg|neutral; concept 682FF28E-C3E5-48B7-A382-2F9ED9D24DB6.jpeg|unstable; concept FA1BC085-990B-4650-8B4F-66FC22FEBC78.png|feat. cloudeyes 5490B28A-AF3B-44CC-8C1B-BDF5FE020058.png|feat. saitama 46E933DE-09E3-41A8-9505-30750EB126FD.jpeg|epic piece by finny!!! 090BBB64-0EA1-4467-84F9-AD40B32AB257.jpeg|feat. cloudeyes & a friend's character C55EB2A1-C6BF-4E88-9C89-AF255DF994F5.png 4F49523A-7156-4779-9998-3CBCF207AF7D.png|tiny icon F7C73C64-9B69-4C46-B6A8-827A802A1484.jpeg|feat. ophelia (eversong) & royal purple �� 7DA25986-54A6-47E7-98C1-02BC5FD60685.jpeg|feat. ophelia (eversong) & royal purple �� Characters related to this one— C L O U D E Y E S ••• Reincarnation of Von & Limestone Student • 11 years • Scourged Tranquility • Male • MudWing mutt “Familiar? Why is this so familiar? Familiar, like someone I used to be?” To read more about this character, tap upon the link as displayed [[Cloudeyes|'here']]. L I C H E N ••• The constant piece that keeps the reincarnates aware of themselves. Merchant • Immortal • Scourged Tranquility • Male • IceWing “i literally cannot be serious but just know that i'll always be there for you.” To read more about this character, tap upon the link as displayed [[Lichen (Fear)|'here']]. V O N ••• Reincarnation of Limestone, soulmate to Westley Traveler • 9.5 years • Scourged Tranquility • Genderfluid • NightWing Mutt “Did you know, in an aquatic traffic jam, alligators give manatees the right of way?” To read more about this character, tap upon the link as displayed [[Von|'here']]. Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Work In Progress Category:Hybrids Category:MudWings Category:SandWings Category:SkyWings Category:Content (FearStrikerKrysantheShimmer) Category:Mentally Unwell Category:Occupation (Other)